Let Me Help You
by AnimaterDream
Summary: Seth Rollins, a 22 year old prostitute, is aspiring to make something of himself when out of the blue Roman Reigns, a corporate business man who owns his own company with his best friends, drives by and decides to help Seth out. Neither of them know what they are getting in to.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own W.W.E or it's entertainers / wrestlers. ****I hope you enjoy! _I do not condone prostitution and it is illegal in the U.S.A and most other countries. This is a fiction and I don't get paid for writing it!_**

* * *

Being a prostitute obviously wasn't the most favorable or best job ever. In all of his time on earth this was the worst job Seth had ever had. He hated walking the streets every day but he didn't have the money or the time to whine about it. Currently he was walking the street that he took up residence upon. At least he didn't have anyone he had to cut his checks with. All the money he got went straight into his bank account but a gay prostitute definitely did not get the dough needed to move into a fancy apartment and get a real job so he was stuck, for now at least.

Seth stopped car after car though apparently he wasn't going to get very far today, he couldn't find a single guy who was willing to fuck his ass. It might have been a good thing, he had had a rough night the night before so he wasn't really all that upset about not having anyone wanting to fuck him tonight. The only problem he had with that is that he wouldn't get paid and that could seriously hurt his plans.

He had planned it out that if he got this new job he had applied for he would be able to move into a nicer apartment complex on the other side of town. He didn't have a car so he had to walk everywhere but the job was good pay so he'd be able to get one, if he had gotten the job. Seth shook his head, he was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice when a car pulled up in front of him. He fixed his tight shirt and even tighter shorts before walking over to the rolled down window. He couldn't see who was inside but he heard a husky, "Get in," And boy did he obey.

Seth was smart and never got into a car without at least an introduction but something about that deep baritone had his panties in a twist. Without hesitating he opened the door of the red mustang, or whatever the car minute he got in the car he looked at the man and gasped. He wasn't sure what was more enticing, the long black hair or the taut muscles that seemed to cover his entire body. He licked his lips and smiled. "What's your name pretty boy."

The guy looked over, his eyes twinkling something fierce, they were such a soft grey that Seth couldn't look away. "Roman," was the reply from the man in the drivers seat. "Well Roman I'm Seth, how may I be of service?" Seth replied as Roman smirked and looked over his body before instructing him to buckle up before he put the car in drive and drove away from the curve.

Roman was so stressed out at work, he had been swamped all day with files and different cases he had to attend to in a certain order and blah blah blah. He sighed as he left his work building. He worked as an investor in a large company that he and some of his friends had started out of college. He was extra busy since his friend, John, had left for vacation. Thankfully John was back to work now so he could leave work at a normal time instead of working over time like he had been.

He wanted to go home to his wife and baby girl but there was one problem with that. Both his loving wife and darling daughter were out of state to 'visit her family'. He sighed as he decided to take the long way back to his house, granted it brought him through the worst district. He looked around and everywhere he looked was either a hooker or someone doing drugs like it was nobody's business and to be fair, it wasn't, but he still didn't want to see it.

He didn't understand the reason why someone would hire a prostitute. He was always a faithful man, never deriving from his lovely wife, though he often forgot they were divorced. Why someone would want some ugly and sexed up stranger he would never understand, until he saw the kid. He had two toned hair and thighs that could kill, or show you a fun time.

Roman wasn't gay, obviously, but that had never stopped him from experimenting with others, to say he and some of his close friends had never gone at it would be a complete lie, and most of the time they weren't even a little tipsy. He knew he should even stop but he found himself pulling up next to, what he assumed, was a male prostitute. He found out his answer when he ordered for the guy to get in and he obeyed without hesitation.

Seth was undeniably nervous, his hands sweating in his lap as the car came to a stop in front of a large house. He figured it was a one time deal for the other man, he probably had a wife and kid that weren't home yet. He looked over at the man in the drivers seat, Roman. It was a nice name to fit a seemingly nice guy. "So Seth, I suggest you get out of my car." Roman spoke up, holding open the passenger door for Seth to exit the car. Seth shook his head and unbuckled before getting out. "I work for a hundred and hour and any kinky things you may want to do is extra and also I require a ride back to my apartment since you did sort of kidnap me.." Seth explained as Roman led him into the house.

Roman's mouth twitched as he opened the door to the house and held it open for Seth to enter. And they say chivalry is dead Set thought as he smiled at Roman's nice gesture. Most of his clients treated him like shit for being a prostitute, demeaning him in awful ways that still made his gut wretch when he thought of it for too long at one time.

Roman walked past Seth , taking off his shoes before going to what he assumed was the living room. Seth admired everything as he followed the larger man, taking off his shoes as well. Roman was easily taller but a few inches and his 6'1 frame certainly wasn't something to scoff at but then again he was really skinny so a lot of people though he didn't even breech six feet.

Roman sighed as he sat down and stretched out on a recliner, tilting his head back and exhaling. Seth just walked over and stood in front of Roman, wiggling his shoeless feet, awkwardly as he waited for some sort of order. One thing Seth learned as he took to the streets was never do what you thought someone wanted only do what they actually wanted. Seth lived by that rule so he stayed silent and waited.

Roman sat up and raised and eyebrow. "Well sit down already, I swear I don't bite." He said as he looked at Seth expectantly. Seth awkwardly shuffled to the couch and took a seat. He hated when people were so nice before they just used him and then threw him away. Roman sighed and got up, moving to sit next to Seth.

He reached out and took Seth's chin and directed his face towards him. He leaned in close and just..looked. He looked into the others eyes, and to be honest it kind of freaked Seth out but he wasn't going to complain. "Why are you on the streets?" Seth could practically hear the fear pumping through his veins. Oh god what if he was some sort of cop? Seth thought nervously as he pulled away and looked down nervously."I-I didn't have enough money and no one would hire me, my parents kicked me out when I came out so until I get a job this is all I have to keep me in my apartment and it feeds me so oh please dear god tell me you aren't a cop!"

He squeaked it out so quickly Roman wasn't even sure at first what the other had said but he made sense of it after a bit of a pause. "I'm not a cop." He said with a huff as he shook his head, his long black curls fluttering around his shoulders, "I'm an investor." Seth gave a sigh of relief.

"So why did you bring me to your home?" He asked curiously, his shy side poking through slightly as he pulled his knees up to his chest. He was barely a man so a lot of the time he still acted as if he was still some confused teenage boy.

"Well I'm not going to lie but I was lonely and you looked like you just wanted to leave that place so I thought why not? I figured you were a hooker I mean look at your shorts." He said, laughing as he looked as Seth's tight booty shorts. Seth's face became warm as he looked away and muttered something before looking up, "Oh."

That made Roman laugh even more as he set a hand down on Seth's leg gently. "Seth for a prostitute you act as if you just started! You act like a teenager." He said before pausing. "How old are you.." He asked curiously. As the gears clicked in his mind Seth fidgeted and looked away. "I'm twenty-two.." He muttered looking down at his hands nervously. Roman made an indignant huff. "You are almost as old as I am.." He said shaking his head. Roman was a sold twenty-five in age, despite being part C.E.O in a company he had simply graduated at 17 and started college the same year.

Seth looked at roman in shock. "How old are you?" He asked, this gorgeous successful man as old as him? It wasn't that big of a surprise but he figured just by the house, the car, and even having a child he'd be in his mid thirties already. "I'm twenty-five, does that bother you?" A confident Roman replied, a smirk playing on his angled features. "Yes I know what you're going to say, but you are married and you have a kid and you look like some big C.E.O man. I get that a lot because it is true." He said and Seth just stared, mouth open.

Roman smirked. "If you don't use your mouth to talk I can think of other things it would be good for." Seth blushed and closed his mouth immediately. "Sorry, I just didn't expect such a well respected man to be so young, not that there is anything wrong with that of course.." He said looking away nervously. "I'm sorry but can we get to the point?" He asked curiously as he looked at the other. Roman nodded his head and smiled. "My wife is away with her family along with her daughter. I honestly just want company.." He said and Seth smiled, that was a shock. Seth was about to say something when Roman moved forward and quickly captured Seth's lips. Seth squeaked and grabbed onto Roman's arms and kissed back. Eventually they both pulled away and panted. "B-But your wife.." Seth exclaimed as he shook his head, eyes wide. "Are divorced." Roman finished for Seth. It was still hard for him to admit that his wife had left him and taken their daughter, complaining he worked too much, but he hoped that Seth could help him forget if only for a night.

Roman caressed Seth's cheek before leaning in again and kissing him lightly. "Stay with me?" He asked curiously as he gave a cheeky smile. "I'm not going to kiss you again, that was more of my way of saying Hello to pretty boy's." He said before pulling away. He did things like this to his friends all the time and this was even funnier.

Seth couldn't wrap his head around this. "But… You said you were ...and then...and then you kissed...What?!" He shrieked like a teenage girl. His head was seriously starting to hurt at this point. He sighed and shook his head. Roman's mouth contorted into a lopsided grin. "My wife left me, she hated my job, she hated that I spent more time with my friends and our daughter than with her so she left. She lives a couple hours away with my daughter though she brings my baby girl, Joelle , here every weekend. Does that explain everything?" He said with ease.

Seth wasn't sure if he should be more shocked that this stranger shared everything with him or that he was there in general. "Why am I here?" He asked curiously. Roman shrugged and leaned back against the couch. "You're pretty."

* * *

Seth was currently sitting in the kitchen of Roman Reigns. In the hours that came after he was first dragged to the immaculate house he had heard everything, he felt like he was practically dating the man before him! Roman was preparing dinner, since Roman was his ride he couldn't leave until the other decided to let him go, plus he wasn't sure how to return to his measly apartment.

As Seth was lost in his little dream land Roman finished the meal and set a plate in front of Seth. "Chicken and mashed potatoes. Nothing fancy but I'm sure it's a nicer meal than you are used to." He said, his voice void of malice, as he set down a plate of his own and sat down across from Seth at the island.

Seth was grateful that the other was being so nice but he was still waiting for the hammer to swing and for Roman to tell him what he wanted Seth to do to him. He hadn't been hired yet per say so he couldn't charge the other or it would almost be a thousand dollars already. He was sure that the man in front of him could pay it but for some reason he felt bad, he knew so much it would probably actually hurt to force the other to pay such a high fee for something as stupid as company.

Seth shook his head before picking up his fork and eating in silence but Roman wasn't content with doing that. "So Seth you are probably wondering why you are still here huh?" Roman observed. Jeez did he read my mind? Seth thought to himself as he looked up at those alluring grey eyes. "Yes that was what I was thi-." Seth was rudely interrupted. "Honestly I just felt bad for you, you weren't all skanky and sexed up so I figured I'd offer you a de-." Now it was Seth's turns to cut Roman off. "Okay, unless you are going to offer me a job and a better apartment then my lame ass place then I'd really like to take me home." He said.

Roman smirked and then eased it into a smile. "Actually I have a job though not recall a house though you could always bunk in one of the guest rooms." He said with ease. Seth looked at Roman as if he had just offered Seth a unicorn. "You are kidding me. No one would ever...Why would you… Why the fuck.." Were some of the only words to exit his mouth but the throaty chuckle from the large Samoan-Italian man made him be quiet. "I am not kidding Seth, Someone just left a rather good position and you have a college degree which is enough so I'm asking you a simple question….Will you let me help you?"

Seth could only help but stare at Roman, his mouth open and eyes showing uncertainty. "Roman why the hell would you want to help a prostitute?! Plus I already sent in an application for a really good job at Shield Industries. It's this really cool place that helps in a bunch of different industries." He said with a small smile. "I really want to get the position."

Seth looked at Roman, having looked away, to see he was insistently texting someone. "That's really ru-," "You got the job." Roman said, cutting off Seth. Seth glared at Roman. "Don't joke with me so unless you are C.E.O I swear you are a douche.." He said as he looked at Roman. Roman smiled and grabbed into his pocket and handed Seth a business car. "Roman Reigns, Co-Founder and Part CEO of...Shield Industries.." Seth read the card aloud to make sure he didn't miss anything.

Seth frowned and shook his head, he hated charity, that's why he worked as a prostitute even though he'd had offers of large lump sums of money to become someones personal slut but he had always decline. He smiled and looked at Roman. "I guess I'm no longer a prostitute.." Roman laughed and nodded. "I guess that's true…Though I suggest you stay the night and then we can go to your allusive apartment and gather the rest of your junk and you can stay here or at one of my friends before you can find yourself a better place." He said simply.

Seth smiled and laughed. "I hope you don't mind but can you not tell any of your big business friends about my er.. former job? Also I'd rather stay here since I kind of know you..You told me so much yet you didn't ask me about myself.." He said, realizing the other knew so very little about him. Roman shrugged, "If you wanted to tell me you'd have told me. I'm a very charitable guy." Seth laughed. "No shit. Thanks dude though if you don't see me here in the morning it means I denied your deal…Though I doubt I'm going to."

Roman nodded and took the two plates along with the glasses to the sink before walking back over and leaning against the island. "So are you tired? Want to watch a movie?" Seth thought for a moment before smiling. "Movies!" Roman laughed at the childish behavior before going and walking upstairs to his bedroom, it had the biggest TV so it was a lot better to watch movies on.

Seth followed without asking but he couldn't help but get lost in thought in thought for the millionth time that day. He honestly didn't know why he was moving so quickly. He was never so lucky to have anyone be so nice to him. He had people be nice to him but never to such an extent. He had a feeling things were only going to get better from there.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I just wanted to let you know that this will be a multi-chapter fic. I might try writing other things during this but I really want to see this one through. I don't have a beta and I hate reading my own fic's so if you see any problems I'm sorry! I don't own the picture but I did edit it. Also there is a another fan fiction that I got inspiration from where Roman takes prostitute Seth in but this is going to be completely different. I love all my fans and friends!  
** **Review, Favorite, Follow! Bye 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Seth looked around confused, suddenly very awake, he saw that he was in bed so he quickly got up and realized he wasn't wearing pants, just boxers. He ran around the room as silently as he could as he looked. He could not find his fucking pants! He growled quietly and got on his knees, checking under the bed. He didn't find them. He saw no one else was in the room so he quickly left the room to go explore.

Seth never stayed the night when he worked. He always promised himself that he would leave before the sun would rise so he was shocked when he woke up to a warm room and a bright sun and no one to be found. He was so disoriented he didn't even see the shirtless man in the kitchen drinking coffee as he kept running around.

Seth was checking around the couch when Roman walked into the room and finally spoke up. "Seth? What are you doing?," Seth stopped quickly and thought. He looked at Roman and groaned as he swiftly fell back on to the couch. "Well I was looking for my pants because I promise never to stay past sun up when I'm working so...I got confused…." He said in embarrassment.

Roman looked at Seth and smiled a goofy smile and just laughed. It was a short deep ha that made Seth blush red and bury his face into the couch. "It's not funny!" Seth said definitely and Roman sat on the edge of the couch and patted Seth's bare leg, "It is very funny. Now what do you want for breakfast?" He asked and got back up.

Seth looked up and with as much seriousness as he could muster he looked at Roman and gazed at him. "Spotted Dick." Was the reply that was given and there was an audible intake of breath from Roman. The larger man simply shook his head and laughed in order to defuse the tense atmosphere. Seth gave a lopsided grin and shook his head, "How am I supposed to know what you have in this house? Do you have pancakes? And chocolate chips? If you don't eggs are fine...But chocolate chip pancakes...They are so good and the chips like melt in your mouth and...and..They are good!" Seth said excitedly and Roman looked at him before laughing again, this time longer and happier.

Roman shook his head. "Stop babbling and I'll go make the dang pancakes but I can't do that with you talking my ear off!" He argued as he shook his head and left to go make the other the very excitedly requested pancakes. Seth knew he shouldn't ask for something so extravagant, even if it wasn't...not really, but he was really hungry and he barely ate before he came there so ...why not? It wasn't necessarily nice but he wasn't necessarily in that good of a position. Hopefully that would change.

* * *

Seth figured that the day would be boring but it didn't seem like he was going to catch a break, even though Roman didn't have work today it seemed like he was always on the go. Roman was currently working out in his home gym. He had his own gym! Seth had been working out but stopped when Roman began doing squats with a bar. Seth was glad his mouth was dry or he probably would be drooling like a dog.

Seth shook his head and went back to his own routine until Roman called to grab his towel which was on his side of the gym. Seth got up and grabbed the towel and walked it over to the man. Roman gave him a grateful smile and wiped his hands on it before going over to the bench press. "Hey Seth mind spotting me?" He asked as he laid back. Seth shrugged and walked over and stood on the opposite end of the bar. He helped Roman lower it before watching carefully, making sure the other was okay.

Roman noticed that Seth wasn't paying attention to him so he slowly lowered the bar onto his chest and began grunting, pretending he couldn't pick it up. "Seth! I can't… I can't!" Roman tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes and stopped his breathing to imitate unconsciousness. Seth freaked and grabbed the bar and put it back on the rack before moving over it and straddling Roman in order to be able to check for a pulse.

Seth grabbed Roman's head and set it on the cushioning and looked at his face carefully to see what was up with him. Seth was so worried so when Roman opened his eyes quickly and sat up all Seth could do not to fall over was to grab onto Roman's biceps like they were his own breath. Seth eventually calmed down and glared at Roman. The Samoan laughed.

"Not funny!" Seth yelled as he hit Roman's chest over and over again, he was pissed. "I thought you were hurt you big-headed egotistical…..Dick!" He yelled as he got off Roman and began pacing. Roman just sat there and took it and then got up and walked over and hugged Seth from behind. "Guess what?" Seth turn around and glared, "What?" "You're hilarious." Seth just scoffed and walked away, out of the basement. The gym was in a small portion of the humongous basement.

Earlier that day Roman had given him a tour of the house so he wouldn't get lost. He found it nice but there was a couple places Roman didn't show him like the one really large room in the basement and he didn't show him the attic. The basement was one of those large ones that had a bunch of rooms, a gym, an entertainment room, and the room Roman refused to show.

Seth walked straight to the room Roman said he could stay in. They were supposed to be going to get his clothes and things today, hopefully they hadn't been stolen yet, plus he really needed to change out of his tight shorts but Roman insisted it was okay. Seth couldn't believe Roman was actually nice but the stunt he just pulled was just plain cruel and unnecessary.

* * *

Roman came up some time later and knocked on the door framed lightly before entering the room. "I'm sorry." He said but Seth just turned around and looked out the window. He was upset how dare Roman scare him like that! God he can be so..so...infuriating! Roman shook his head and walked over to the bed and sat down, placing a large hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Seth I'm sorry I thought it would be funny since you were spacing out so much.." He said with a frown. "Well obviously you were wrong!" Seth said with a huff but still refusing to turn around and look at him. Roman sighed and got up and moved in front of Seth, grabbing his chin, so the other was forced to look at him. "Don't be mad." He said in a calming tone and Seth couldn't help but let go of his petty anger.

Roman smiled and hugged Seth before pulling away. "How about we go get your things?" Seth nodded and got up and made his way downstairs and to the door where he pulled on his shoes. It was nice outside so he went outside to wait for the other. Seth walked around, looking at the tall trees that were in front of the large mansion like house. It was a pretty quiet neighborhood with only a couple houses near by and even they were quite a distance away making it a little more surreal. He'd never been to this side of the city though it was a pretty interesting place and he'd been there since he moved with his mom when he was ten. He sat down on one of the steps in front of the house and began examining the world outside of the sturdy house walls, having not had the chance previously..

There was two floors to the house, an attic, and a huge basement. The house was a red-maroon color with black trim all around the house and black panels on the sides of the windows. Seth looked around as the wind whistled around him. He wished he had a jacket. It may have been warm out but the wind was still a little chilly and the trees that are constantly blowing around and shaking things loose from their branches. It was spring so the leaves were growing back on the trees and making them look a little less broken and bare, it was a happy sight. Seth loved this place, he hoped he wouldn't wake up and realize it was all some dream. One thing Seth found funny was that it was rather quiet out by where Roman lived yet there was so many companies just a ten to twenty minute drive away. It truly was a little paradise... except the stupid weather, why was it so cold?! It should be warmer but obviously that wasn't happening so when Roman stepped out with the keys he quickly jumped up and ran towards the car and got in once it was yanked on his belt and cranked the heat as he waited for Roman to get in. Once Roman got in he turned on the car and pulled away from the drive and into the street before heading to where he picked up Seth from.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry this chapter is soooo short /3 I really wanted to get this up today plus I really need a town for the setting before I can really go into detail about location and the company Roman owns. Please let me know where this story should take place! That's all I need for another update ~**

Review, Favorite, Follow! Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**I did edit the end of the last chapter ( A couple paragraphs) to make the setting make some more sense.**

As they approached the filthier side of Cincinnati Roman couldn't help but turn up his nose. He didn't hate this side of the beautiful city but it wasn't an improvement. Every time he drove through here to go home, and to work, he got stopped at least five times with someone trying to sell drugs or their bodies. It was safe to say that Roman liked his neighborhood better. Roman looked over at Seth to see the two-toned man staring out the window at all the people, presumably some of his former friends when he was on the streets.

Seth hated the fact that he was the one who was saved from the streets compared to some of his other friends, prostitutes and dealers, who tried even harder than him to get out. Single moms, people with entire families to take care of, parents with cancer children, people with their own cancers and diseases. He knew of people who worked on the streets with all of these problems and what did he have? What was his problem? _Nothing. _Seth had no foreseeable problem other than he was young and if he could load up his friends and let them take his place he would in an instant.

Now Seth hated working on the streets and he saw Roman as some sort of saviour angel but as he saw his friends his heart began aching. As the car came to a stop in front of his apartment he sighed and got out, "Don't leave the car." He said as he closed the door and went into the building and up to the apartment where all of his things resided. Thankfully the lock was still intact along with all of his things. He was only grabbing clothes and essentials so it shouldn't be that hard or take that long. He went to his dresser and began searching through it. He threw underwear and socks into his bag, it was actually funny that he mostly had thongs and briefs since that was all he could fit under his many outrageous outfits that he had worn for his old job. He looked at his shirts which mostly consisted of half shirts and things that were torn beyond belief or practically nonexistent. He sighed and threw only the normal band t's and a few other select shirts into the bag before going onto his vast collection of mini skirts, skinny jeans, and booty shorts. He sighed and shoved most of the shorts and pants into his bag before going onto the closet that held his dresses and jumpsuits among various things. He grabbed only one or two that weren't destroyed and grabbed the only suit he owned. He never understood why cross dressing was something so many people wanted, at least they wanted the guys to do.

He would have taken a shower but decided he'd just take one back at Roman's so he grabbed his bag and left. As he walked out to the car he noticed Roman was standing outside, surrounded by scantily clad men and woman in his former profession. He couldn't help but notice how they were touching him and offering themselves and Roman was just watching them and laughing. He smiled and walked up to Roman. "Ready dude!" He called out and Roman smiled. "Sorry ladies and gents but I must leave." He smiled before getting in the car. Seth got in, throwing his stuff in the back, and buckling his seatbelt and Roman took off on to the road.

Roman turned to Seth, "So how about we get you some new clothes as well?" He asked as he turned into the main city. "I need to get some things anyway, like a trim, so I was going to this spa and hair place..Nice ladies there..You can get cleaned up as well before we go and get you some things. You can't tell me that you have anything better than ripped jeans and band shirts." He rambled but Seth found most of it to be true. He did want new clothes and his hair was starting to annoy him. He's dyed half of it blonde but that portion was more than gone, now reduced to an ugly patch of blonde hair. He had no ambition to re-dye it but if he cut it at a particular angle it wouldn't look too bad. "Let's go."

Roman drove to the nice spa he was talking about. Seth didn't care about the name once he was getting his haircut and his nails pampered. It was such a weird experience but Roman wouldn't take no for an answer. _As long as they don't put any damn flowers on my nails_ He thought, less upset about everything than he thought he would be. Currently Roman was getting stared at by the woman attending to him. He said he was going to get a wax. _What was he going to fucking wax?! His fucking balls?!_ Seth was big on healthcare but that crossed a line. A very weird line, not the waxing, but why did he feel the need to tell Seth?

Roman was happy Seth agreed to go to the spa with him, he always thought it was a weird thing to do alone, even if it was weird no matter where you were or who you were with. His excuse was he was gay but that was stereotypical and he already broke that mold so it didn't really make sense. He really liked massages though. The man who was taking care of him, yes his spa-person was a man, handed him a towel and told him to go to where the massage tables were. Roman smiled and nodded his head as he went to the changing area and stripped before wrapping the towel around his waist just as Seth walked over there unsure. Seth got treated earlier but they needed to wipe down the massage tables before their next clients and since they booked together they got massaged together. _That's America for you. _Roman thought as he waited for Seth to strip and put his towel on before showing him to where the tables were.

"I take it that you are here often?" Seth said as he looked up at Roman curiously. Roman laughed and nodded. "Mhm everyone here is very quite nice...Even if most of them are women." He said laughing, he was kidding but the others wary glance was hilarious. "Get on the table." The male masseuse instructed and they both did as told as a lady attended to Seth and the man to Roman.

* * *

"I can't believe I enjoyed that." Seth said as he walked along the sidewalk looking in at the store windows. After they had gone to the spa Roman had insisted that they go shopping so Seth could get new clothes that weren't in terrible condition. Seth agreed after some banter and now they were walking to one of the many stores Roman planned to take him to. They had left the car by the spa since it was rather nice out now that it was later in the say and they didn't want to have to waste more gas than was necessary. "Seth let's go in here!" Roman called out as he yanked Seth into a simple clothing store, "We can get your basics like underwear and socks.." He said as he smiled and let Seth grab his sizes in briefs. Roman paid for the clothing before they left the store and went to other stores though it looked like all Seth wanted was to do was get T-shirts and skinny jeans so Roman had to all but force Seth to get a variety of button downs and slacks for his new job which he would start on Monday.

"Can I go and get like...accessories?" Seth asked sheepishly as they were walking around, looking for something to eat. He felt weird without having jewelry and other dazzling things on his wrists and neck. Roman looked at him in confusion, "What do you need for accessories..?" He asked as the other laughed and shook his head. "Belts? A watch? Other...Things.." He said with a small smile as he looked at a store that they were approaching. Roman nodded and went to walk into the store after Seth. Seth huffed and placed a hand against Roman's large expansive chest and pouted. "You are not coming in there with me." He said shaking his head. "Give me like...Two hundred…" He said with a pout. He didn't want the other seeing what he needed to buy. Roman frowned and handed over the money. Seth took it and ran inside. He was in and out with seventy dollars worth of change and a rather big bag. Roman raised an eyebrow but Seth just shrugged it off and went to the restaurant they had planned on going to.

* * *

The restaurant was a rather plain one it had booths and tables, a counter, and no bar. It looked like some second rate coffee shop but Roman swore the food was better than the decor. Seth went along with this and sat in a partially secluded booth. Roman said he wanted to talk about Seth's new job since he would start right away on Monday according to the large Samoan man.

"So...Monday? Don't you want to at least interview me make sure I'm alright for the job, am qualified?" Seth asked, still surprised that Roman just gave him the job without even considering if he could perform the tasks he needed to do. Seth was grateful, he really was, but he still felt like he was taking advantage of the sexy man in front of him. Seth sighed and looked at the menu that the waitress had brought him.

Roman already knew what he wanted so he was just looking at Seth. _He looks so lost_. Roman thought Seth was an interesting person but he was still so young and naive. "Sorry but I don't do the interviews and plus I have an itching feeling you're capable of the job, plus it's not like you are balancing thousand dollar accounts and taking on new partners." He said laughing and Seth just blushed at that obvious fact. "What you will do is be an assistant...To the C.E.O's and file paperwork so yes I do believe you can do that much." Seth scoffed and shook his head. "You don't get it, I know it's like a...a….What do you call it…" Seth thought long and hard for the right word, "RECEPTIONIST!" He shouted and various couples glared at him from across the restaurant. Seth hunched his shoulders, "I know it's just like a receptionists job but you have to remember I was a prostitute and now I'll have to schedule meetings for not one but _five _important businessmen."

Roman mulled that over before laughing, a deep throaty laugh, before reaching across the table and patting Seth on the shoulder, "You'll do it just fine plus I'm not hard to please and neither are the guys. How about I invite them over tomorrow for dinner? That way you can get to know them before you have to work for them." He suggested. Seth thought it over and nodded his head slightly. Roman smiled and pulled out his phone just as the waitress came and took their orders. They both ordered their own plates and drinks as the waitress wrote it down and left to go tell the chef. Once the lady left Roman began messing with his phone, sending messages to each of his friends telling them to come over.

Roman set his phone aside and looked at Seth, "Tell me something I don't know." He said as he rested his elbows against the table and rested his chin on the backs of his hands. Seth frowned and thought, "My mom isn't dead but she moved out of state with her new boyfriend and I don't know where my dad is…" He said with a frown. He already knew that Roman's parents lived in state a couple hours away due to the talk they had when they first met and when Roman basically saved him from the streets.

Roman nodded with a frown. "That sucks.." Seth just nodded. Roman sighed and looked at his phone. "Looks like at least three of the guys are coming just waiting on the last one but I know he'll show up.." He said and expected Seth to say something but when he looked up at the other he just saw the other looking down at his lap, "My mom didn't even try to get me off the streets...She is a fucking bitch.." He said as his mind swirled into a dark place. When he got like this he barely was able to function.

Roman reached over and lifted up Seth's chin, "Hey it's alright she is just a bit of a bitch but you are doing better than she ever thought you would so why not be happy. Come on now smile." Roman said, smiling at Seth. When Seth just looked at Roman with upset puppy eyes he began making funny faces, like the ones he showed to his daughter, until Seth couldn't help but smile and laugh at the man's antics. "Alright Alright I'm smiling and you were right I can't get sad but that shit sucks."

They ate their food in quiet not having much else to say other than Roman alerting Seth that all the CEO's would be attending their little dinner gathering the following night. Seth was lost in his own thoughts of how he got to be in such an ideal position in just a few say and Roman kept wondering what was the difference between Seth and all the other prostitutes he saw everyday. Once they were done with their lunch Roman paid the bill and then they left the restaurant.

As they were heading to the car Roman couldn't help but realize Seth didn't have a cell phone and he required all of the workers to at least have a house phone. "Seth what type of cell phone do you want?" He asked as he approached the car and unlocked it, getting into the drivers side and starting it. Seth got in, "Why?" Roman shrugged, "You need one for work and I was curious, we could get it on our way to work on Monday." Seth nodded, understanding why he would need one and shrugged, "I don't know an iPhone? That's like a smartphone right?" Roman laughed and nodded before agreeing that it was a good phone to have.

After that they headed back to Roman's house having to go back pass Seth's old house even though it made Seth particularly sad to see his old friends, maybe he could help them one day? He could only hope. Now the only thing he had left to do before he went to work was have dinner with Roman's friends and his soon to be new bosses. He hoped it wouldn't be as bad as he expected it to be. He could only hope.

**Thanks to everyone who Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed! Big thanks to Idabrat for giving me some advice!**

**Favorite, Follow, Review 3 Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Seth was overly excited as he woke up the next Roman's fellow C.E.O's were coming over for a barbecue even though they had marginally planned on a dinner. Once Roman's cousins Jimmy and Jey heard about the dinner they insisted on meeting Seth early and throwing a barbecue instead and Roman was forced to accept. That had all been decided after they had gotten back from picking up Seth's new and old things in the city. When he and Roman had gotten back they'd put all of Seth's things away before having dinner. Jimmy and Jey had called saying Dean - One of Romans best friends had told them - and they all but forced Roman to have the barbecue and allow them to come. Not that the puppy eyes Seth gave Roman helped in any way.

Now Seth was excited, yet still quite tired, so he didn't bother changing out of his pajamas as he went down to the kitchen to see what Roman was cooking since he could smell the aroma from upstairs. "Hey big guy." He said as he sat down at the island and looked at Roman. When the guy noticed him he smiled and waved what ever utensil was in his hand, Seth was clueless as to what it was. "What are you cooking?"

"French toast." The Samoan man replied as he turned back to his stove.

Seth looked at the stove and noticed the bacon and sausage sizzling as well. He licked his lips and smiled as he fantasized how good thattender juicy fat sizzling sausage would taste.. Yah he was thinking about the sausage...That sausage. Seth shook his head so he could pay attention to the food that was promptly placed in front of him. Seth smiled, "Thanks," he said as he grabbed his fork and stabbed a sausage and took a bite. It was definitely good, that he couldn't deny, but he bet the rest of his meal tasted better and he found out as he began eating that he was correct in that respect.

Roman smiled as he sat his own plate down and began eating as well but he, however, didn't act like he hadn't ate in years but Roman supposed that was just uniquely Seth. "Are you excited for the barbecue?" Roman asked and Seth nodded eagerly.

"It's weird that I'm meeting some of your family since it's not like we're dating or anything.." Seth said after swallowing what was in his mouth, "I mean I don't even know you that well and now your cousins want to meet me..You said they were twins right? I've only ever met one set of twins that were identical….Mostly identical…" He said as he thought about that encounter, he really didn't want to think about it since it involved his past.

"Yes they're twins and I know we aren't dating.." Yet, "But we do a lot of stuff together, them and I, so it's not a bad idea since you'll see them a lot." Roman said before laughing, "Though their barbecue's are always wild so just be warned alright?" He said and Seth nodded.

* * *

At around three Roman and Seth began to get ready. They took showers, not together though, and got dressed. Roman put on black cargo shorts and a tight fitted grey wife beater which surprised Seth since his work friends would probably show up in suits. Seth looked through his own clothes and couldn't help but laugh that he still didn't have a good pair of shorts besides booty shorts but he found a pair of jean shorts Roman must have slipped in one of his bags when they were shopping. He threw on a Hollister T-shirt and went to the bathroom to gel his hair before he went downstairs to see what Roman was doing. Just then there was a knock on the door and Roman came out with a large smile and opened the door.

"UCEEE!" A man yelled as he came in and hugged Roman while laughing hysterically. The man stepped aside and another man, the twin of the man who yelled, hugged Roman before a woman came up and hugged him as well.

Roman shut the door, "Come on and sit down so I can introduce you." He said and they all moved into the living room. The twins and the lady sat on the couch and Seth and Roman sat on the love seat.

"Seth this is Jey, Jey this is Seth.." Roman said pointing to the man on the far end of the couch. Jey nodded and smiled. "Jimmy and Jey are twins as you can see… That is Jimmy and then his wife Naomi." Roman said as he pointed to Jimmy and the lady Naomi. Seth smiled shyly and nodded his head as a silent hello.

Jimmy looked at Seth, "So have you banged him yet?" Jimmy asked and everyone stared at him while Seth looked down and blushed. Roman was shocked but it wasn't unlike his cousin to ask such straight forward questions.

"Not yet." Roman answered simply and Seth just hid his face as much as he could. Naomi giggled and Jey slapped Jimmy on the back. Seth got up and walked upstairs quickly.

"Go start grilling shit and setting up and Naomi can you keep them out of trouble?" Roman said and Naomi nodded while the twins just looked offended but when to do what they were told. Roman quickly went upstairs to find Seth.

Roman went to Seth's bedroom to find him laying, spread eagle, in the middle of the bed. Roman got on the bed and crawled over on all fours until he was on top of Seth, "I believe you ran away? Trying to be Cinderella?" He asked as he looked down at Seth who just smirked.

"If I'm Cinderella does that make you Prince Charming? Because I believe my Prince is supposed to come with a horse." Seth said as he sat up and Roman sat back on his feet.

"I may not have a horse but I have something else that resembles a horse…" Roman replied with a smirk and Seth shook his head. "That's as bad as your cousin asking if we've had sex." Seth said with a scoff and Roman smirked as he got off the bed.

"That's just how they do things so best get used to it now. Lets go help them set up before they burn down my patio. " Roman said as he yanked Seth off the bed and to his feet before turning and walking to the door.

Seth stayed where he was and made an annoyed noise. Roman stopped walking and went back over to Seth and knelt down so Seth could get on his back. Seth smiled and got on so Roman could give him a piggy-back. Roman figured Seth was a bit childish because ...Well because it just made sense and Roman didn't mind so he carried Seth down the stairs and outside before setting him down.

Roman smiled when he saw a new man in shorts that stood by Jey and was chatting him up. Roman walked over and hugged the new man tightly and smiled. "John! How ya doing?" He said laughing and smiling.

The man, John, hugged back and smiled, "I'm doing good. Punk and Randy are on their way and Dean said he'd be a bit late." John informed Roman and the Samoan smiled as he led John over to say hello to Seth. Guess they aren't going to show up in suits.

Seth looked at the well muscled man that now stood before him. "I'm Seth.." he said in embarrassment and John smiled and held out his hand, "I'm John. John Cena." He introduced himself as he shook Seth's hand firmly. "I'd kiss your hand like a gentleman but I'm the only one who doesn't swing that way." John stated, winking and confusing Seth, as he went back to talking to the Uso's- what Seth had learned was Jimmy and Jey's last name- Not Reigns like Roman.

Seth turned to Roman in confusion."What was that all about?" He asked and Roman just laughed, "You'll find out soon enough." Roman stated as he told Seth to go talk to people as he ran in and grabbed the cooler full of beer and pop that the Uso's had brought.

Seth felt awkward so he just walked over to Naomi who was just watching everyone talk, "Should I be worried?" He asked her and Naomi just laughed and shook her head, "No, not yet at least. Everyone is pretty tame until Dean steps into the picture. In college we all called him the 'Lunatic Fringe'." She said nostalgically. Seth was curious now,"Why did you call him that?" He asked and Naomi laughed, "Liked to party and get drunk, went home every other night with a new conquest, which was surprising because he's a bit of a violent drunk at times." Seth nodded in understanding.

* * *

It wasn't that long until two people walked through the patio door and out into the back door holding bags of chips. They set the bags down before looking around and spotting Roman. Immediately the shorter man, who looked to be about an inch taller than Seth's own 6 foot 1 frame, ran over and jumped into Roman's arms and hugged him tightly as he wrapped his legs around Roman's waist and smiled. The man pulled away and smiled. "Roman!" The man said happily and Roman laughed, "Hey Punk." He greeted as he set down the shorter man.

The man, Punk, smiled and turned to Seth, "I'm CM Punk, you must be Seth, Roman told me some about you over the phone." He said excitedly as he hugged Seth without asking for consent. Seth was taken aback but hugged back and blushed as he looked away in embarrassment.

Punk stepped back and that's when he saw the taller man, maybe 6'5, glaring at him angrily. Seth shrunk back behind Roman but to Seths displeasure Roman stepped forward and shook hands - one of those rough slapping type shakes- and smiled in mutual agreement. Roman pulled Seth in front of him, "Seth this is Randy." He introduced and Randy reached out and shook Seth's hand a little too roughly for his liking. "Hello Seth." Randy said in a deep husky voice that both surprised and scared Seth.

Seth stepped back and Randy grabbed Punk around the waist and tugged him close in what seemed to be jealousy as they went over and said their hello's to the others. Seth looked around and noticed John walking over just as Roman left to go check on the grill. Seth looked at John and raised an eyebrow, "They're dating. Engaged actually." John stated and suddenly everything made much more sense to Seth now.

Randy seems like a jealous guy…" Seth stated and John just laughed. "Yeah he tends to get protective of Punk since as you can see Punk is a kind of liberal guy...Randy is one of his only serious relationships… He still is really er...Worried that Punk might leave him even after four years of being together." And as if on cue Seth caught Randy glaring out of the corner of his eye.

Seth didn't want to feel awkward around Roman's friends but so quickly there was already one guy who didn't seem to like him all that much. Seth sighed as John walked away leaving him alone to sit in one of the chairs out on the lawn while he watched Jey manning the grill and Jimmy putting chips into bowls. He looked around for Roman and frowned when he didn't see beautiful grey eyes looking back at him. Seth wanted to get upset and go looking but didn't have any right to. It's not like I'm dating him..I can't get upset...Can I? Seth shook his head and sighed.

As if on cue he felt two hands place themselves over his eyes and a smile glues itself to Seth's lips. "Who is it?" He asked and he received a husky laugh, "Guess." Seth smiled and grabbed the hands blocking his view and moved them onto his chest. "Hey Ro." He said smiling and laughing as he pulled Roman in front of him by a hand so he could see the other. Roman smiled, "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked curiously as he stood in front of Seth and played with Seth's fingers, making Seth smile.

"Yeah I'm having a fine time but it still feels weird to see these people so I've kind of just been sitting here..being a loner…" Seth said with a sigh.

Roman shook his head, "Not acceptable. Plus we're about to eat so I suggest you get your butt up and come over here." He said as he walked off to a table where all the food was set up. "Okay everyone grab a chair and form a circle in the lawn." Roman said before looking back and winking at Seth. There were some groans- people not wanting to move- but slowly there was a messy circle before everyone moved back in order to grab food before sitting down.

Seth was the last to grab food, he grabbed a hamburger and Doritos and a can of pop, then he moved over to the only chair no one was sitting in and that happened to be between John and Punk. _Yay_.

Seth sat down, planning on just keeping to himself, but soon found himself being asked multiple questions by the man sitting to his right, Punk. "So are you excited to work for us?" He asked curiously- practically bouncing in his seat.

"Yeah, I mean I had interviewed for the job before I met Roman so kind of a nice deal and now I'm staying with him for a while so..carpooling..the environment..Blah...Blah..Blah…" Seth said with a noncommittal shrug not really caring about the damn environment all that much.

Punk nodded in understanding, "That makes sense and trust me we won't push you too hard- I have the day off on Mondays but I'll give you the tour since you'll be working for the five of us." He stated, the smile never leaving his face.

"That seems backwards but okay…" Seth stated and sighed. Punk went back to eating and Seth began munching on his own burger in delight. He was having a fun time and now that they were forced to all be close he found himself talking to everyone in the circle. Naomi and him talked hair and clothes. Jimmy and Jey asked him about Roman in bed - he figured that was just to embarrass him though. Punk talked to him about everything under the sun and even Randy squeezed in a few non-violent words. He mostly talked to John and Roman thought he really wasn't sure why. He like Roman - As a friend...yeah lets go with that- and John was that cool straight guy who had all gay best friends. That was probably the funniest part.

He really like the people there with him but he couldn't help but feel something was missing from the barbecue. Didn't John say someone would be late? Weren't there five C.E.O's? Soon enough Seth got his answer as he heard what he thought was a motorcycle pull up. Seth wondered if that was the fifth C.E.O and 'The Lunatic Fringe' as Naomi had called him.

Seth saw Roman and everyone getting up to greet the guy who came in through the sliding glass doors everyone moved off to the sides so Rom with hugs. Seth frowned and stood up and walked to the back of the group and stood there until they moved to the sides so Roman could introduce them.

"Seth this is Dean Ambrose, Dean this is Seth." Roman said before stepping back so the two men could shoke hands though Seth found his grip a bit too tight for his liking.

Dean looked over at Seth, "Hey Seth so you'll be the one working for us huh?" He said, he sounded drunk but Seth could tell that he wasn't.

"Yeah that's right.. I'm the new guy." Seth replied laughing and pulling his hand away from the man standing before him.

There was a couple moments of silence when Dean just sat there studying his face and body as if it wasn't incredibly awkward to stare at a complete stranger. Finally Dean spoke up once he deemed Seth a worthy adversary or whatever you might call it. The words that came pouring out of Dean's mouth were the last he'd expected to hear.

"Do I know you?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! How do you think Dean knows Seth? Hmmmm? Are you excited for Seth's first day at work? I know I am! Sorry if this seems kind of boring but it is a filler chapter a bit- Hang on until next chapter. I promise it'll make sense!**

_**Like, Follow, Review 3 !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do NOT condone rape. It is a despicable thing in my opinion and it is highly illegal. The first 2/3 of this chapter shows depictions of such acts but it does show Seth's background, read at your own desecration._**

_Running. That was all Seth could think about as he ran through the allies in order to get away from the men chasing him. The men weren't the ones upset, he didn't think, they were hired to do the dirty work of their boss Hunter Helmsley who just so happened to be the biggest sex trafficker in the city. Almost everyone who dealt drugs or worked the streets belonged to him. Now he wanted to control Seth so it seemed. Seth was lucky enough to be able to fly solo without a pimp, madam, or a trafficker but apparently that angered the fierce man. For three months he was a free whore. He went to turn the corner but he felt something hit him and then he was on the ground, shrieking in pain.. "Let me go you idiots!" He screeched as he thrashed around but their hold was too light. It was safe to say Hunter was not happy that he wasn't in his sphere of... influence._

_Neither of the men holding him were familiar- probably new hires- and less lethal than they look yet he couldn't be too sure. Of course these weren't the first men sent after him so he knew most of the regular brutes. "We have orders to take you to Helmsley. Though maybe we should see why he would want a whore so badly. " the one man said and the other responses with a, "Let's give the hooker a test run." They smiled wickedly and Seth kicked and did his best to move away but that just got him punched in the face, "We don't want to mark your face but if you don't be a good bitch we might not have a choice."_

_ Seth wanted to just die right then, to curl up and cease to exist. He wanted to run from his problems and run from his life and just give up, alone. The only way he would die was at Hunter's discretion though he doubted he would get such a pleasure. Seth wanted to cry. That was the thing though. Out of all of the things he wished weren't true would be that these men could be given orders any moment to kill him and then what? Who cares about a dead kid? A hooker? Someone no one knows? A fag? No one cares. No one cares about him._

_ Seth felt one of the men pick him up and then they were walking. Seth looked around, desperate to find someone in the shadows next to the buildings and in the alley but if anyone was there they didn't seem to want to make themselves known. Seth sighed and abruptly they were entering a building, probably some random one about to be condemned. There were broken pipes and old rags and newspaper all over the place._

_ Seth prayed that the man would set him down and he'd be able to run but the second man - a shorter, larger man- grabbed a zip tie and attached his wrists to a half-broken pipe before the man carrying him set him down and took a step back. He could feel their eyes appraising him and it made his skin crawl as if a thousand small bugs were crawling over every inch of his taut body, nibbling and eating away at his nervous sweaty skin. If he didn't know what was about to come this should be certified hell- this was child's play._

_He was so lost in his own daze that he didn't realize that the taller man, the one that carried him, had pulled off his pants until his privates were exposed for all to see. He shivered and .moved his legs so they were covering his crotch but that plan was ruined when one of the men yanked his legs apart so that he was out in the open once again. Seth made a hissing noise and closed his eyes as one of the men began stroking his member in a meaty fist. Maybe if they cared, maybe if they were gentle, they wouldn't be such different from his customers and maybe he could deal with what was happening even without the paycheck._

_Seth was jerked back to reality when the fist began grabbing even rougher and pulling his dick as if it was dough that could be kneaded like pizza or bread. Seth began squirming trying to get the man hands to be gentler or ultimately get them to stop all together but he realized neither of those things would happen when the man just stilled his hand and began squeezing as tightly as he could. Seth shrieked and began panicking, "Please have mercy!"_

_"Why would I do that? Don't you get paid for this shit regularly?" The man spat out. Seth could hear the second man laughing, he no longer paid attention to which was which._

_Seth didn't respond to that accusation, mostly because he didn't want to admit how true it was, but this was different. He didn't enjoy his job but at least he was able to know who was assaulting his ass, knew if they were clean, and it was consensual. This was pure torture. _

_The hand began stroking again and it went on for some time probably because he was trying to get Seth hard but eventually the hand stopped, probably realizing that it wasn't going to happen. Seth prayed that once the hand left him he would just be done that they would give up and go away. It turned out that prayers don't come true for most prostitutes because almost as quickly as the hands were gone they were back again and on his chest, grabbing his nipples harshly and tugging until Seth had to bite back screams of pain._

_Seth eventually felt a second pair of hands on his cock, he figured that the second guy was going to try to get him hard though just like the first time it was attempted it didn't happen and the man gave out a frustrated groan. "Dude I'm going in." One of the men stated and Seth could feel his entire body go rigid from the terror he was facing._

_"Have fun with that. Maybe you can get a reaction if you play with his fucking cunt enough." The other stated and a chorus of laughter arouse._

_Seth didn't have enough time to try to beg for mercy when there was a sharp pain in his ass. Suddenly he was screaming, his ears ringing and his ass was in the most horrific pain he had ever experienced, and that was saying a whole heck of a lot. He could practically feel his ass tearing as the man shoved his dick slowly inside of Seth's ass. Apparently the bastard was a sadist because Seth could just barely feel the thrusts since his blood had at least created a form of lubricant so that the dick went into his hole with the only casualty being the screams of pain that Seth kept making, and of course the blood. Who could forget about the blood? Seth figured his ass looked like someone had just cut it open with a sharp razor._

_Once his ears stopped ringing he could hear one of the men, he wasn't even sure which one, start laughing maniacally as he felt his mouth being forced open before a cock was shoved down his throat roughly causing him to gag and start choking but the man was relentless and just began bucking his hips into the tight heat that was Seth's throat. _

_Seth was in immense pain as this all happened. He figured he would have to go the hospital but he figured that he wouldn't get the pleasure and would, at best, get a couple stitches by one of Helmsley's men. He hoped it wasn't one with a sadistic streak. Seth found himself opening his eyes when he felt all the movement still and the cocks leave his body much to his delight but that pleasure was short lived once he realized that they were simply switching positions. A new cock entered his throat as one entered his ass and he briefly realized they both must have cum due to the even more intense sloshing inside of his ass but he thanked some higher deity that the man fucking his mouth was courteous enough to come elsewhere so he wouldn't choke on the semen._

_Seth couldn't help but shut his eyes tightly like he had before and neither of the men seemed to mind the action since they were having their own fun using and abusing his body. Deftly he pulled on the zip tie that held him to the broken piece of pipe but he realized that even if he was able to get his arms and hands free he wouldn't have enough energy to fight off the two henchman and leave the building. No that would not happen at all. Seth would try like hell to get the two men off of him but as proven earlier just one of them was strong enough to get him under control and with the one man all but straddling his upper chest and the other in control of his legs he had no hopes of getting away from them._

_Seth felt powerless because he..was. He had to sit there and take it and the worst part of it all was that he couldn't fight, he couldn't run away and pretend what was happening had never happened. He had to sit their and take it like his body was a sex doll made for their pleasure. It wasn't as if he hadn't been used the same way countless times before but he was getting paid, it was consensual and this was… This was….This was Rape._

_Seth felt himself screaming once again, not because of the harsh treatment, no not because of that. Even though he could feel his throat burning and his ass being abused, the semen and his own blood being mixed by the mans dick as if it was a beater- well it was beating his ass- that wasn't what was making him scream. He was screaming because he finally realized what was happening. He knew what was going to happen since he heard a man suggesting a test drive but he hadn't known what to call such undeniable and painful terror. It was rape, plain and simple._

_People were raped every day. Every Single Day. You didn't work the streets and not hear the stories. 'Jessica's client went too far, she's at the hospital' or a 'Dave got beat by his Dom and is having nightmares again' or the ones that were the worse to hear, 'He was raped. He isn't having a funeral'. Seth felt remorse for all of those people like any sane person would but like all the rest there was that part of him that was glad it was someone else and not himself. Until he was in that position._

_"How about we switch it up?" One of the men asked and the other grunted in pleasurable acceptance and then Seth's body was empty and he was thankful for the short-lived freedom. Seth felt himself being lifted up and then his body was being twisted. His arms were crossed painfully and the zip tie was making angry red lines on his wrists, rubbing the skin raw until his wrists started bleeding. His upper half was now higher than his lower half so he could feel the blood slowly begin to trickle down his arms and onto the floor. That was just a few seconds of the torture as he felt something move beneath him, he assumed it was one of the men, and he found out it was indeed a man when he felt a cock get pushed roughly into his bloody hole. _

_That wasn't the end of it though and he realized that when a second dick began shoving its way into him. Seth wanted to scream but found his throat was dry and the noise caused more pain than it was worth and he figured he sounded like a person would if they were to,say, get their arm slowly cut off by a dull blade, or a yappy dog barking. Nevertheless Seth kept his mouth closed and just did his best to endure the pain, hoping and praying that it would end soon and they would leave him alone but he knew that probably wouldn't happen._

_Before Seth knew it he felt something on his cheeks and he realized that he was crying. He was crying because he realized that this might never end. Even when the physical abuse was over the terror would be embedded in his brain. Seth could only hope that he would be able to get away from Hunter and try to find a job that didn't involve selling his body but his chances were slim to none._

_The torture went on for hours after that. The men kept changing positions and using his body and Seth was sure at one point he was unconscious but he wasn't sure how he got to that state. All Seth knew was when he woke up he was alone in the abandoned building, the zip tie cut, and no one to be seen. At least he wasn't under Hunter's control, the only good thing about the wretched experience._

* * *

Seth woke up screaming. He sat up in his bed and looked around, confused. He didn't know where he was or what was happening at first. He heard the door open and he saw a man run in and he realized it was Roman. Suddenly everything came flooding back to him and he realized where he was and what had happened. His breathing began to even but tears began to well up in his eyes.

"R-Roman I'm sorry for waking you up, just go back to bed." Seth said as he wiped his eyes with the fluffy comforter.

Roman frowned and sat on the edge of the bed, "Seth what happened?" He asked softly and Seth found himself looking away. Roman sighed. "Did you have a nightmare..?" Seth found himself slowly nodding to the accusation.

Seth frowned and found himself pulling the blanket over his head like a scared child might, "Go back to bed. I'm fine." He said, his voice wavering intensely. Roman reached out and placed a hand on the lump that was Seth and Seth jerked away so quickly he fell off the bed, still reeling from his nightmare. Seth yelped and rubbed his bottom as he sat on the ground after falling.

"Are you okay?!" Roman asked as he moved over to the side of the bed and knelt on the floor next to Seth. He reached out again and placed his hand on Seth's shoulder and this time the younger man only flinched. Roman's look of worry turned into one of confusion as he sighed and wrapped an arm under the others leg and one behind his back before picking him up.

Seth was taken aback but the action but wrapped his arms around the others neck anyway as Roman carried him to his bedroom. Seth would have been scared or even nervous but his brain was so far from rational fear at that point he just found himself clinging to Roman as if he was his last saving grace and in a way he was.

Roman brought him to the bed and set him down on top of it before pulling the blanket over Seth. "I'll just sleep on the floor." He stated though he wasn't sure why he couldn't just have laid down in Seth's room but for some reason it made more sense to bring him here.

Seth pouted, "Please I don't want to kick you out of your own bed...Plus it's huge!" He said with a sigh. The bed was a king so Roman found himself slowly moving onto the far side of the bed and pulling the blanket over himself.

Seth smiled slightly and Roman frowned, "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.

Seth looked away, "Just had a nightmare about a horrific incident. It was a while ago.." He said quietly and shoved his face into the warm comforter. Roman nodded and adjusted himself so he was on his side, looking at Seth curiously. Seth smiled and yawned like a baby cat, "We both need to get to sleep, we have work in the morning." He stated as he laughed quietly.

Roman nodded and stretched a bit before double checking to make sure the alarm is set for the following morning. Once he confirmed that the alarm was on he burrowed into the comforter and closed his eyes and eventually his large form slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Seth couldn't figure out why he had dreamed about such a horrid experience in his short life but he didn't want to dwell on it. He sighed and found himself looking at the Samoans sleeping face. He didn't mean it to be creepy but this man had come to his rescue in more ways than one and it really struck a chord in him but he didn't know how to address it so he just sighed and figured he should try to sleep as well.

It took Seth a while longer to fall asleep because he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. It had already been almost two years and he hadn't thought about it since he started working the streets again. He sighed and turned his back to Roman and finally closed his eyes and began falling asleep, and to his delight, he didn't dream again.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took two weeks to update it was really hard to write this chapter without getting teary and almost crying but I got it done and my Sadistic friend Robert proof-read it for me. Shout out to him! Let me know what you think about this chapter and what you think Seth's first day will be like and if you are excited for it. Don't forget to Favorite and Follow! Like one of my favorite writers says: It takes authors minutes, hours, or days to write what you can read in minutes- Give them your support!**

**Favorite, Follow, Review 3**


	6. Chapter 6

_Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. _Seth groaned and reached out in hopes of stopping the annoying alarm. He found a hard object and slammed his fist into it. A loud yelp was heard before a thump but yet the beeping noise did not stop, much to Seth's annoyance. The only thing that happened was his blanket was yanked onto the floor with the object he now identified as Roman. Seth sat up and shut off the alarm before looking at Roman, "Dude why are you on the floor?" He asked as Roman got off the floor and stood next to the bed.

"I'm on the floor because you are not a morning person," He said as he threw the blanket back on the bed. "I'll be in the shower if you need me." He said as if he was upset but as he was leaving he threw Seth a smile before stepping into the bathroom.

Seth sighed and climbed out of the large bed and made his way down the hall to his own room. He still couldn't believe how he had gotten into the bed the night before - hell he was surprised it wasn't because of sex - but he didn't want to think about the real reason he had been there.

Seth went to the hall bathroom and took his own shower before wrapping a towel around his waist and going to his room where he grabbed a pair of briefs and pulled them on along with an undershirt. He went to the closet and grabbed out a pair of black slacks and pulled them on. In turn he put on his button down and suit jacket before going to the bathroom and pulling his hair into a low ponytail.

Seth smiled and went to the kitchen where Roman was making breakfast. Seth wandered over to the island and sat down on one of the stools and faced Roman, "What are you making?" Seth questioned.

"Eggs and bacon. How do you want yours?" Roman asked as he grabbed two eggs from the carton and cracked them in the pan. "Scrambled," was what Seth replied. He felt a bit childish, an impish grin adorning his face as he looked at Roman.

Roman looked over at Seth and smiled, "Mind grabbing the milk from the fridge?" He asked and Seth nodded before getting up and grabbing it. He handed it to Roman and the man grinned, practically exuding the sexiness he knew he possessed. Seth wavered before going back to the island and sitting down.

As Roman continued cooking Seth found his eyes inspecting the large Samoan man that was in front of him. Seth had thought his hair was long but the long, wavy, black locks that Roman had would never cease to catch his attention even if it was in a low bun like it was currently.

Seth's eyes continued to rake over the man's body but this time his gaze fell on his torso. Roman was wearing a peach colored button down, that Seth was sure would look ugly on any other man, and black slacks. Roman was well built and it was shown tenfold in the obviously tailored clothes the man was wearing.

After several minutes of ogling at the man's outfit and build he found himself staring at the man's ass. _No way in hell would this man be submissive with such a fine ass...Maybe he switched? _Seth shook his head to knock away his thoughts but to be truthful Roman's ass was the nicest ass, man or woman, that Seth had ever seen.

"Roman! Hurry uuuuuup!" Seth whined as he yanked on Roman's arm. They had just arrived at the H.Q of Shield Industries where they both would now work- even though Roman owned part of the actual company.

Roman smiled at Seth's giddiness and allowed himself to be pulled along by Seth. It was extremely obvious how excited Seth was and Roman found it to be very cute. Roman was hoping that everyone would welcome him as the new employee and he figured they would- if they never found out about his former job.

Seth couldn't care to think about such trivial things as he dragged Roman into the briefly explained how the building worked as they got into the elevator and made their way towards Roman's office.. The building looked like one giant pentagon that had the different departments in each section. Each section was run by one of the C.E.O's since the industry as a whole dealt in many different areas of the economy.

Seth's job would be to schedule meetings accordingly, direct clients to the correct office for their meetings, and run general errands for the five men. Seth was so excited that he got to work with such nice people, he was so happy he was able to meet them all beforehand.

Roman was also visibly glad that Seth was there with him as they rode the elevator towards the top floor, various people getting on and off at the different floors. "Are you excited that you have a job or that you get to work here?" Roman asked curiously as he straightened his suit jacket.

Seth looked at Roman and smiled, "A bit of both.. I mean I'm glad I'm not on the street but as I told you I had applied for this job before I had even met you.." He said as he looked to see what were on, they were only a couple of floors from their destination.

Roman nodded in understanding of the motive behind Seth's giddiness. He honestly could understand the other's happiness but he couldn't figure out why the other wasn't a ball of nerves yet. When Roman had first stepped into the shiny new building he almost had a mental breakdown, granted it was _his _company, but it was still a lot to take in.

A bell ding and the elevator doors slid open to a hallway that lead to a large round lighted up even more, if that were even possible, before leaving the elevator and walking to the desk.

"Seth!" Punk yelled as he and Randy exited the elevator and walked over to Seth and Roman who were standing by the large desk at the end of the hallway. Seth smiled and waved. Punk jogged over and hugged the other tightly, leaving Roman and Randy to grunt at each other in greeting. Randy was wearing something like Roman but Punk was wearing basketball shorts and a tee. Seth looked Punk over,"Why aren't you dressed up?"

Punk smiled and shook his head, "I told you yesterday, I don't work on Monday so I'll be giving you the whole tour and run down of what you will do and how to do it since the other knuckleheads have to work." He said with a smirk, finding it very funny that the other had forgot and also the fact that both Roman and Randy turned to glare at him.

Punk shrugged it off and Seth looked at the three men with a small smile, glad he would get to work with all of them. "So where is Dean and John?" He asked and Punk just shrugged once more.

"I'm assuming John is in his office and Dean always comes later because his offices open an hour later than the other parts of our company." Roman explained, "Punk has a short attention span…" He stated and Punk just huffed and glared.

Seth looked around, "So can I get that tour now?" He asked and Punk nodded. Roman and Randy went to their respective offices and Seth went along with Punk. He brought him back to the offices, they were in a large half circle where there were small skywalks between each of them, and showed him where each man worked. The offices themselves were quite large and each of them had huge all glass windows that showed the city.

Seth couldn't help but feel bellow these men. All of them were extremely successful and what was he? A former whore. Someone who sold his body for money- at least he was back on his feet now though.

He shook himself out of his thoughts when he realized that Punk was talking to him. He listened to the other tell him about each part of the company and which man ran each part of it. Seth learned that the entire company more or less involved the entertainment business but they also catered to the regular folk.

"Randy went to college like the rest of us and got his degree in construction. He works on drawing blueprints for '_green'_ houses and buildings as well as organizing the actual building of the structures. He has currently worked for three movies where he drew the blueprints for the full sets." Punk explained and Seth gaped. _Well that's where the entertainment part came in._

"I, myself, work in video game designs. I don't think that needs much explaining and I'm sure you can see how that fits into entertainment. One of the reasons we all created one business is so we can just ask each other to help on projects and also because we all like Call Of Duty." Punk continued on and Seth found himself snickering at the idea of them all sitting around at a tv playing computer games.

"John works in fitness." Punk stated and began walking away from the men's offices and going back to the desk Seth would work, "He designs fitness equipment and also works with different doctors and such to create safe supplements."

As they were talking John walked out of his office and smiled, "Hey Seth!" He stated and went to hug the younger man who gratefully accepted the hug, "Is Punk talking shit about us?" He asked and Seth shook his head. John laughed and squeezed Seth's shoulders once more, "I'll see you later. I have to get copies of some paperwork." He said before walking away. Punk leaned close, "That will normally be part of your job since there is a printer at your desk but it's disabled right now."

Seth nodded once again in understanding before Punk finished up explaining the company, "Alright," Punk started, "Just to get this over since I have to teach you some other things before you can get started. Dean works in the automotive industry by designing everything from car parts to the overall design. He also has worked on cars for movies-basically designing them for people to blow up thus far." Punk finished the quick intro of Dean's job before going straight to Roman's profile.

"Roman works with real estate and tourism. He markets houses and works with businesses to find optimal land with the desired tourism. He often works with Randy to help the businesses build the desired buildings on the land that gets purchased. He of course has worked with directors." Punk said before sighing, "You probably don't care but it is your job to at least pretend to care, yah know?" Seth nodded and they walked the last small distance to his desk.

* * *

Punk had spent the entire morning showing Seth how to work the copier and fax as well as the computer program they used to schedule all of the appointments. Thankfully Seth was a quick learner so by the time his lunch break rolled around they were done and able to take their break.

Punk and Seth were making plans on going to a small restaurant around the block when Roman walked out of his office and to Seth's desk. Seth smiled, "Hey Ro." He stated and waved at the other. Roman smiled, "So are you two planning on going out for lunch?" He asked and they both nodded simultaneously.

"Yeah would you like to join us?" Punk uttered as he looked at Roman with a raised eyebrow. "Unless you want Seth to yourself, I can just wait for Randy to go on his break." He said, he felt that Roman wanted to be alone with Seth for a while- perhaps to ask about his first day on the job?

Roman nodded, "That would be perfect, sorry Punk but I want this one to myself for a while." He said and Seth visibly blushed and looked away in embarrassment. Punk laughed and waved before walking away from the two. "Shall we go?" Roman asked, holding out his arm to Seth. Seth held on to the other happily and they walked to the elevator which took them down to the first floor.

Roman brought him to the small cafe that Punk was talking about, having overheard that part of their short conversation about their lunch plans. It seemed Roman had been there before because they were immediately seated once they saw Roman enter the building, to be fair though it wasn't that busy nor was it very fancy. It reminded Seth of a diner.

"So how have you enjoyed yourself today?" Roman asked and Seth found himself smiling happily, "Yeah it was fun to learn about all of you guys and what you actually do since you forgot to mention that to me." He stated and punched the others shoulder lightly in playfulness.

Roman and Seth had spent their entire lunch break talking about Seth's first day. Seth didn't technically start working until tomorrow since the men figured it would be weird to have him actually start work half way through the day.

When Seth and Roman returned to the office Seth just ended up sitting on Romans couch the rest of the day since he had nothing better to do. Seth was upset he didn't actually get to help the men he was working for that day but he promised himself he would do his best tomorrow when Roman and him arrived.

Roman had truly enjoyed having Seth at work with him all day even though he didn't see him that often. Roman couldn't help but chalk his relationship with Seth up to the standings of the movie _Pretty Woman_ even though he understood how glamorized that movie truly was.

Though honestly that was not the reason Roman had found himself saving Seth. He had become lonely since his wife had left him and had longed for company. Originally he had planned on using Seth for sex but once the boy got into his car he couldn't find it in him to go through with that plan. Seth was so young and innocent compared to all of the people he knew personally. Even though Seth had probably more sexual experience than all of the men he knew, combined.

The entire day was wonderful in the eyes of both the men but they both found that they couldn't quite place the feelings they had for each other and that did cause a slight unease between them. Seth found himself constantly trying to chalk Roman up to a client since he was so used to that lifestyle and he found that to interfere with how he reacted to the older man.

Roman found himself speaking to Seth as if he were a child who needed to be nurtured and, in a way, he was but it still made Roman feel upset at his own foolishness and idiocy. Roman also couldn't stop thinking about how Dean knew Seth and if Seth even remembered the man. It bugged him that Dean could be a former lover to Seth, or worse, a client. When ever Roman thought about it his blood began to simmer with jealousy.

So many questions were unanswered and both men hoped they would get their answers sooner rather than later. Neither of them realized how important they had become to one and other though it was only a short amount of time before they would both find out how they truly felt.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. My excuse is that I have school and sports though excuses are excuses so I'm just very sorry. I'll do my best to update once a week and hopefully I can do more once summer comes but I might end up doing less until July. I just want you to know I still love you all though!**_

_**Favorite, Follow, Review 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

Four Days Later

"Roman! What if she doesn't like me?!" Seth asked in a whine as he practically ran around the house picking things up as if he were a maid who drank too many energy drinks. "This place is a dump we can't let her see this!"

Roman smiled and shook his head at the others nervous energy, "Come on you had a great week at the office and that was brand new to you. Surely this couldn't hurt you!" He said shaking his head as he remembered how much Seth had told him he loved the new job each night after they got off work.

Seth turned and looked at Roman in shock, "Not hurt? Not hurt?! You're telling me that your daughter hating me isn't going to hurt? What if your wife hates me as well?! I'm just a whore who lives in your house!"

Roman shook his head, "Ex."

"Ex what?" Seth asked in confusion.

"Ex-wife." Roman reiterated as he placed a hand on his hip as if to prove the point further.

"Roman!" Seth whined as he stomped off to the laundry room where he intended to wash his clothes along with a few articles of Roman's as well. Seth hated other people washing his things, too many bad pranks in highschool, so he demanded Roman show him the laundry room and to never wash his clothes unless asked.

Roman found the other's actions funny nonetheless and just followed him around as he had his little tantrum, "You do realize I'm her father right?" He asked, though it was more of a statement, with a cocky smile as if it were supposed to mean something.

"I don't care if you're her father what if she hates me? She's more important than I am! What if she hates me and … You toss me out.. I mean I wouldn't be surprised but..Still!" Seth said in exasperation, his eyes becoming misty as he looked down at his shoes.

Roman walked over and grasped the others chin, forcing him to look up. "That would never happen." He said and Seth just looked up at him wide eyed. Just as he was about to say something else Roman leaned down the rest of the way and captured Seth's lips in a gentle kiss.

Seth had never had a real kiss, only the ones he had received from customers but those always turned out to be violent, not gentle like the one he was currently experiencing. Roman pulled away a few seconds later and Seth couldn't help but start to sputter, not sure how to respond to such a blatant action. Roman covered the others mouth with a finger, "You talk too much."

* * *

"There is a car in the driveway!" Seth called out as he peeked through the blinds as Roman walked over to check who it was.

"That's them." Roman stated as they watched his ex-wife and daughter get out of the car and make there way to the front door.

When they heard the first knock Roman went over and opened the door while Seth just walked over awkwardly in his slacks and new t-shirt. He was terrified that neither of the woman would like him so he had dressed up just in case. To combat his slicked casual style Roman had decided to wear basketball shorts and a tank in an effort, Seth believed, to be spiteful.

"Daddy!" Was the first thing exclaimed as the little girl ran into Roman's arms. He picked her up and spun her around as they hugged. The woman just watched them and smiled. At least she didn't seem to hate Roman, that was good.

"Hey baby girl, how you doing?" Roman asked as he set his daughter down and squatted so he was at her height. Seth couldn't believe how cute she was.

Seth was content on standing off to the side and watching everything go down, that was until he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He turned to see the mom watching him intently. "Who are you?" She asked in a clipped voice, as if offended by his present. Seth frowned and Roman looked between the two as he stood up and told his daughter to go and play in the living room while the adults talked.

Seth shrunk, not because he was scared of the petite woman who couldn't weigh more than one-hundred and ten pounds, no that wasn't shrunk back because this woman was a part of Roman's life and what if Roman decided to kick him out because of this woman? That's what worried him.

The woman tapped her foot impatiently. "I'm Seth, and you are?" He replied to her question as a nervous expression crossed over his features.

She held out her hand to shake and Seth took it obediently, "I'm Claire, how do you know Roman?" She replied as she dropped Seth's hand and smiled. Seth let out a sigh of relief at the smile the other gave.

Seth fidgeted slightly as he looked to Roman who bit his lip and shrugged. "Do you want the truth or a half-truth?" He asked nervously. He figured if he was living here he figured Claire would find out eventually anyway.

Claire raised an eyebrow, "Well the whole truth is better than half of it." She said before laughing, "I mean it's not like you're a prostitute. I can't believe people would want to keep company with such disgusting people. Whore's could be put to death so our streets could be cleaner. I can handle queers, barley, but hookers… Nope." She said, completely serious,

Seth swallowed his saliva and looked away nervously before looking at her once again, "I'm a former gay prostitute-still gay though," He said as he mentally cursed himself as well as Roman for not saving him from this awkward situation.

She looked at him before laughing, "Oh my you almost convinced me. No way such a cute thing like you could do such despicable things!"

Roman glared at her before growling, "Claire it isn't a joke."

She looked at Seth with an annoyed expression before turning away, "Joelle! We're leaving!" She called out and on command the little girl came running to her mom. "Mommy aren't I staying with daddy?" She asked innocently and Claire just told her to get in the car.

"Roman when he is gone Claire can stay over but until then she's coming home with me." Claire stated and Roman shook his head in annoyance.

"Claire he isn't a prostitute anymore," Roman said, trying to defend him, "He isn't leaving the house, he lives here."

Claire scoffed, "Maybe it's okay for you to have your daughter see that but it isn't okay with me. Either he goes or the next time you'll see me or Joelle is in a courtroom." She said before leaving the house with a slam of the front door. Minutes later both her and Roman's daughter Joelle were no where to be seen.

"Did that just happen?" Roman just looked at the door in disbelief.

* * *

It had to be at least seven by now Seth thought as he walked upstairs from the living room. He couldn't help but feel terrible for making Roman's ex wife take his daughter and leave. He never thought telling Claire he was a former prostitute would do such harm but it turned out he was wrong,

Seth made his way to Roman's bedroom where the man had been most of the afternoon. He approached the door and knocked lightly, "Come in." Seth frowned as he opened the door and walked into the man's bedroom to find him doing push-ups on the floor. Seth would have found the intense work out funny any other time but now he just felt too miserable.

Seth walked over to the bed and sat down as he watched the other complete several more push-ups before laying down on his back and looking at the ceiling. "Sorry," Was out of Seth's mouth before he could think of anything else to say.

Roman turned his head to look at Seth and gave a half hearted smile, "Don't worry about it."

"Because of me your daughter isn't here and your ex threatened to keep her away from you if you didn't kick me out! I think that is something rather important to worry about," He said with slight annoyance.

Roman sat up quickly and glared at the other, "I don't care what that psycho says about me but there are two things she doesn't seem to understand. She can't keep my daughter from me and she can't dictate my life. If anyone is a whore it should be her." He said angrily and Seth couldn't help but stare, mouth agape.

"You two seemed so nice and friendly…" Seth trailed off as he shook his head, "I thought she would be nice.. It sounds as if you hate her."

"I don't hate her but she sure as hell isn't my favorite person right now. What is it to her? Why should who I keep company bother her? It's not like you are a prostitute anymore. She didn't even give you a chance to explain yourself." Roman said angrily but he couldn't keep up the facade so he let his head hang in defeat, "We divorced because I found out that wasn't straight. The first time I had sex was our wedding night and after that..Much to our upset she became pregnant on that night and we stayed together for a year before we separated. Joelled was young so she doesn't remember anything…"

Seth frowned, "How old is she now?" He asked curiously. He was glad Roman wasn't taking this too hard. Seth was pretty sure he was having a worse time with it.

"She's five," Roman replied with a small smile, "Claire and I started dating in highschool and we got married when we were nineteen, Joelle was born a couple of months after I turned twenty. Claire is already twenty-six believe it or not."

Seth listened intently to the other tell him about his life. He loved learning new things about Roman and Seth couldn't help but notice how Roman's voice sounded like liquid sex. Honestly the story made Seth feel a bit better, he felt like he might not get thrown out after all.

Roman got to his feet at some point while Seth was off in LaLa Land and walked over to the bed, "It's her fault when Joelle has to listen to us fight in court." He said with an even tone and Seth couldn't help but be confused for a moment. "There is no way I'm kicking you out Seth."

Seth looked up at Roman and blushed a bright red. He looked away until he felt soft fingertips grasp his chin and force his head upward so he was forced to look at Roman. "I'm not giving you up Pretty Boy."

That was all the reassurance Seth needed as he felt soft lips press against his. Seth couldn't be happier in that moment. Seth found himself reaching up to wrap his arms around Roman's broad shoulders and pull him closer. Roman sat down on the bed and pulled Seth into his lap. Seth's head felt dizzy so he pulled away from the tantalizing kiss. "Do you mean that?" Seth asked nervously, as if the kiss had not assured him enough.

Roman smirked and took hold of the others chin once more and brought their faces close. Seth's face turned a dark red in embarrassment as he looked at the other. "I don't think I've been more serious in my life." Once again, their lips touched in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey! I'm back! If you have any suggestions leave a review. How do you think Roman will deal without his daughter? Does Seth hate himself? Will they fully admit their feelings? Review and let me know!_**

**_ Sorry for missing another week. I'm going to say updates will be every two weeks until about the end of July._**

**_Review, Favorite, Follow 3_**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay guys this is an authors note. I will be deleting this story. No don't get worried it won't be forever but it will be until I've written much more and improved. I'm almost done with the new-er first chapter but this will be deleted just follow me or don't but it will be back!


End file.
